1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus capable of outputting loading time of a recording medium through a display, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of image and sound media, a recording medium, which can store high quality video and audio data for a long time, e.g. an optical disk such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), has been developed for commercialization. Further, an optical disk system, which can record video and audio data in an optical disk and reproduce the video and audio data, e.g. a DVD recorder, has also been developed for commercialization. Such a DVD recorder reproduces video and/or audio recorded on a DVD and outputs the video and/or audio through a screen and/or a speaker. Further, the DVD recorder reproduces and outputs information recorded on the DVD, and records external input on the DVD and then reproduces the external input, in which the external input comprises broadcasting signals transmitted from a broadcasting station, or video and audio signals input through an apparatus (e.g. a digital camera) that outputs video and audio. The DVD recorder includes devices such as a DVD recorder having a record tray and a reproduction tray in one set, a combo recorder having a DVD tray and a VCR deck in one set, and a DVD•HDD hybrid recorder having a HDD (hard disc drive) therein.
If an optical disk is inserted into a recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a DVD recorder or a DVD•HDD hybrid recorder that reproduces video and/or audio data, the recording and/or reproducing apparatus performs a loading operation relative to the inserted optical disk.
Recently, as the capacity of a recording medium such as an optical disk has increased, time (i.e., loading time) required for loading the recording medium has also increased. However, as the loading time is not displayed, users must wait for a long time until the loading is completed to determine that the recording medium has loaded.
Further, if a defective recording medium is inserted into the recording and/or reproducing apparatus, a condition known as infinite loading occurs. In this case, users cannot determine if this phenomenon is infinite loading or the recording medium is taking an increased length of time to load.